<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rick Rumour by CanaryWarrior, MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe), Noodlesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256187">The Rick Rumour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior'>CanaryWarrior</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines'>MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/pseuds/Noodlesss'>Noodlesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Valley High School, Cafeteria Announcements, Chuck knows everything, Comedy, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gossip, Group chat, Love Confessions, Stressed Out Yolanda Montez, Teenage chaos, actual chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlesss/pseuds/Noodlesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumour about Rick Harris spreads through Blue Valley High School.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock &amp; Cameron Mahkent, Artemis Crock &amp; Cameron Mahkent &amp; Rick Tyler, Artemis Crock &amp; Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel &amp; Yolanda Montez &amp; Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel &amp; Yolanda Montez &amp; Rick Tyler &amp; Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent &amp; Beth Chapel, Cameron Mahkent &amp; Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez &amp; Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rick Rumour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick walked down the hall from gym class with his sports bag over his shoulder. Artemis and Cameron were talking about the game they had just won a few steps in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Rick didn’t really care much for showing off athleticism at school. It always felt like a testosterone hype-up circus, but with the way Artemis creamed the other team with that last sliding kick, he had to admit it <em> was </em> kind of cool. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well all I’m saying is that they better not put the three of us on a dodgeball team,” she teased, glancing back to look at Rick with a proud smirk. “Whoever we’re against won’t see us coming.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Rick said politely, although he honestly did not want to be in any dodgeball game organized by Artemis’ mom. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what probably helped?” Cameron said with a laugh, “Courtney, Yolanda and Beth on the bench going wild whenever one of us had the ball.” </p><p> </p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes. “It was distracting actually. They’re so chaotic.” </p><p> </p><p>Rick felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “They’re always like that. You get used to it.” </p><p> </p><p>It was nice actually, having the girls cheer him on. Only Beth was in the gym class, but Courtney and Yolanda had their free period at the same time and decided to keep him or Beth company during the few times either of them was on the bench between the games. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you’re friends with them,” Artemis continued, but when Cameron and Rick shared a glance they knew she wasn’t being serious. </p><p> </p><p>“Try dating one,” Cameron joked. It’s been a while since he had broken up with Courtney, but the entire time they were dating was filled with some of the craziest JSA moments of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Artemis scoffed good-naturedly as Rick opened the zipper of one of the pockets of his duffle bag as the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Try being in love with one,” he muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Students came flooding out of their classrooms for lunch. He fished out his new shirt and changed into it as they walked to their lockers. The girls took forever coming out of their locker room (and why did Court and Yolanda have to follow Beth into the locker room when they didn’t even technically have their gym class? He’ll never understand it), Artemis being the only exception, so he figured he’d wait a while with her and Cam until they came out to meet him. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at them from straightening out his clean shirt when they both went silent, realizing what he just said. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh—” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re<em> in love </em>with one of the girls?” Cameron repeated just as Cindy walked by. </p><p> </p><p>Rick inwardly cursed.</p><p> </p><p>Her face lit up and she spun on her heel.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My god!” she said <em>way</em> too loud. “Did I just hear Rick Harris<em> confess </em>that he’s in love with one of the girls from his loser table?” </p><p> </p><p>Cameron immediately looked remorseful, grimacing as at least ten heads turned in their direction. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, Burman,” Artemis threatened, taking an intimidating step forward. </p><p><br/>Cameron and Rick, who both knew what Cindy was capable of, held their friend back as Cindy looked at her from head to toe. “You don’t scare me, <em> Crock.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s not worth it,” Rick told them and turned to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he entered the cafeteria, Rick felt like the entire school was staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>He kept his head down, unnerved. He had worked hard to camouflage into the sea of students at Blue Valley to dispel his reputation as the <em>town delinquent</em>. He didn’t want people paying attention. </p><p> </p><p>He sat down at their usual table and kept his eyes on his food until the chair beside him moved and he got a whiff of her lavender perfume. Beth sat down beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” she said brightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Beth.” </p><p> </p><p>She wore a new short-sleeve top with a silk wrap knotted at the top of her head. It looked like she just stepped out of a magazine of Essence, not the Blue Valley locker room. “I have extra snacks today, do you want brownies or fruit?”  </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda and Courtney took their chairs across the table, engrossed in some resumed conversation Rick vaguely remembered hearing a few hours back. </p><p> </p><p>He reached for the brownies, which were already halfway between them. Beth wore a pleased smile. She stood up to go put her container of stir fry in one of the microwaves.</p><p> </p><p>Rick turned his head, watching her go, only to notice that every other table had their eyes on them. He returned to his food, clenching his fork. Couldn’t people just keep their damn nosiness to themselves? </p><p> </p><p>Courtney let out a nervous giggle when she soon caught on to the weirdness. “Why is everyone staring at us?” </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda rolled her eyes, unimpressed. She stood up from her seat to glare at the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re looking for another scandal, you’re not getting one!” </p><p> </p><p>Beth returned with her warmed stir-fry, glancing over her shoulder. “What was that about? And is it just me...Or are we actually being noticed today?” </p><p> </p><p>“We are,” Courtney said glumly. “We don’t know what it’s about.” </p><p> </p><p>They all stopped to look at Rick. </p><p> </p><p>“Dunno,” he lied. </p><p> </p><p>One of the jocks from the football team chugged some Gatorade then purposefully kicked the back of Rick’s chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “Loverboy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dread sunk down to his gut. He didn’t think all of Blue Valley High would actually bother to make this their newest hot gossip and hound on him for it so seriously. Cindy wanted to embarrass him, he got that, but the last time he checked, nobody gave a shit about Rick Harris at this school. Why the sudden change? </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he knew the answer. Ever since Isaac got his arm stuck down his tuba, there’s been a hunger for a new target for the student body to make miserable. He just never thought Cindy’s little announcement would reach Court, Beth and Yolanda.</p><p> </p><p>Rick refused to meet the girls’ confused gazes when the jock and his friends started laughing at them, stabbing his fork into one of Beth’s brownies. They were probably waiting for an explanation. One he wasn’t going to give.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why did they call you that?” Courtney asked with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “No idea.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls all gave him questioning looks. Beth opened her mouth to question it further, but the look on his face made her close it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretched between the four of them until it got increasingly uncomfortable. He looked up at the ceiling with tired eyes, embarrassed. Someone on the right caught his eye and made a kissy face at him. </p><p> </p><p>That was enough. </p><p> </p><p>Rick dropped his fork and stood up, packing his food in his arms hastily. “I’ll see you girls soon, okay? I’m gonna go study for that math test.” He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to move. “I’ll text you, Yolanda.” </p><p> </p><p>“But—” </p><p><br/>“Gotta go. Good luck on that presentation Court. Thanks for the brownies Beth, bye!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~.~ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Courtney hugged the binder with her presentation notes to her chest as the girls walked down the hall. Everyone looked at the trio as they walked by, staring and whispering to their friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, why are they all staring at us?” Beth asked quietly. “Didn’t they stare enough in the cafeteria?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you think it has something to do with why Rick left so suddenly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Yolanda fiddled with the end of one of her braids. “It kind of feels like we’re the butt of a joke.” </p><p> </p><p>She looked to her side and noticed a football player leering at her. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at?” she snapped, sending a death glare straight at him. </p><p> </p><p>The jock quickly averted his eyes because, from his perspective, it looked like Yolanda was about to kill him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Beth gripped the strap of her backpack tightly. “This is getting uncomfortable.” She inched closer to Courtney, who nodded in agreement with her. </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda saw how Beth and Courtney reacted to the staring and felt her blood boil. They were the two sweetest people in this town, and how did the student body repay them? With uncomfortable staring which reminded Yolanda of her experience with her photo scandal. Before Yolanda could cause a scene to defend her friends, a random student approached the trio.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, is it true that you’re dating Rick Harris?” the guy asked curiously. The students in the hall watched in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Courtney spluttered, nearly dropping her binder.</p><p> </p><p>“No. She’s not,” Beth spoke for her since Courtney seemed to have lost her words. “Why are you asking?” </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s <em>you?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“So, it’s me <em> what?” </em> Beth demanded. She turned to address the semi-circle that had emerged around them in front of the AP Lit room. </p><p> </p><p>“The one that’s dating Harris.” </p><p> </p><p>“None of us are dating Rick,” Yolanda cut in, taking a step forward to size up the guy. “Because we’re <em>all </em>single. Not that it’s your business. Because it’s not. But I’m sure it’s something you could relate to, as you have probably experienced it your entire life!” </p><p> </p><p>A chorus of <em>shits! </em> and <em> oooohs </em>filled the hall. </p><p> </p><p>The guy shrunk in on himself. “We were just wondering which was the one Rick is in love with,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand over his goosebumps. </p><p> </p><p><em> “What?” </em>all three girls yelped out at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Cindy Burman strutted down the hall. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed. “Oh. Did you not know? Rick secretly has the hots for one of you, and we’re all dying to know who.” </p><p> </p><p>Courtney dropped her binder again. Yolanda’s mouth dropped open and Beth stood wide-eyed in stunned silence. </p><p> </p><p>Cindy stepped over Courtney’s presentation notes as she made her way into the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways,” she chirped as the warning bell rang, running her tongue over her bottom lip as she watched the girls flounder. “Don’t be late for your speech!” </p><p> </p><p>The hall quickly emptied out after the drama-filled spectacle. The three girls stood frozen to the ground, as the students fluttered into their respective classrooms. Once the hall cleared, they bent down to pick up Courtney’s binder and the several papers that fell out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Cindy’s wrong, right? It’s just a silly rumour,” Beth tried to convince herself and her friends. There’s no way that Rick was in love with one of them, right? He only thought of them as friends, his chaotic little sisters who he loved dearly. Right?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Yolanda quickly agreed, leaning to the side to get a paper that moved farther when everyone shuffled out of the hall. “Rick thinks of us like family, we all know that. Besides, he’s a guy who regularly hangs out with three girls. A rumour like that was bound to start at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>Courtney nodded. “Definitely, it’s just a rumour. They just need more drama to entertain themselves. Thanks,” she added, accepting the neatly piled papers from Beth and Yolanda. </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck with your speech, Court.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve got this,” Yolanda promised as Courtney ducked into her classroom before the teacher started scolding. She turned around and nearly bumped into Rick himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Rick!” she stammered out, shooting a panicky look at Beth. </p><p> </p><p>Rick looked surprised to find them here, and his face went red to the roots of his hair. He steadied Yolanda by the arm so she wouldn’t trip over him, then sent a quick apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p> “Class!” he blurted out, spinning on his heel in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>They watched him fast-walk and shared another worried glance. </p><p> </p><p>“His math class isn’t that way.” Beth hated that she had to point that out, but considering his weird claim to need to study, walking away from the class for the test minutes before it would start was suspicious. Was he lying about really needing to leave lunch to do that? </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Yolanda went a little pale. “Oh god. Do you think...” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“... that Rick is <em> actually </em> in love with one of us?” Beth swallowed down the lump in her throat. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s not so silly. </p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, the girls got on their group chat to discuss the new rumor that involved one of their own.</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth</b>: If the rumour was true, wouldn’t he have told us?</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney</b>: It is true, Cam told me Rick accidentally said it to him.</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda</b>: Damn. So who could it be?</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney: </b>Idk. </p><p> </p><p><b>Beth: </b>maybe you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney: </b>maybe? Idk this feels weird. Why would he say something like that in front of my ex?</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney</b>: Wait!</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney:</b> I think it’s you, Yolanda!</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda</b>: LMAO Court, did you hit your head?</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth:</b> Court’s got a point… it makes sense if it’s you</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda:</b> Okay, you know what, I’m gonna sneak out and get Pat to drive the two of you to a hospital because obviously you both have some kind of head injury</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney</b>: Yolanda, he came all the way to your house to convince your parents to let you go on that field trip. </p><p> </p><p><b>Beth:</b> Remember the New America mission? When I ran out of the American Dream building, the first thing Rick asked me was “Where’s Yolanda?” He was so worried about you, I think he liked you before then!</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney:</b> And remember how ready he was to fight Henry in the cafeteria? How adamant he was about not letting him join the team? Rick <em>hated </em>him because of what he did to you. He was so protective of you!</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda:</b> You two are being ridiculous. You’ve lost your damn minds. Rick isn’t in love with me! And he’s protective of all of us!</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, Yolanda sent another text, clearly having thought things through.</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda:</b> OMG RICK IS IN LOVE WITH ME! WHY DIDN’T YOU TWO TELL ME EARLIER</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney</b>: We just did!!! </p><p> </p><p><b>Beth: </b>So what are we going to do?</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda: </b>Uh...DIE???</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney</b>: You want the three of us to die? That would destroy Rick and our families! </p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda: </b>Dammit Court, you know what I mean!</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth</b>: Hey, there’s no need to panic</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda:</b> Yes there is!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth: </b>Rick is so nice to us. It’s Rick. He won’t hate you for turning him down. He loves us. </p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda</b>: yeah that’s the problem, beth</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney:</b> So you don’t feel the same way? Not even a little bit?</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda: </b>No! What do I do?</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth</b>: Let him down gently and hope for the best?</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney:</b> I like Beth’s idea ^</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda</b>: orrrrrrrrr we can pretend we don’t know anything and never talk about it and one day he’ll just wake up and realizes he is not actually in love with me </p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney: </b>orrrrrrrrr we never confront him and he falls more in love</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda: </b>COURT!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth</b>: what about a compromise? We give him a day to say for himself if he has something to tell us. Today was probably hard for him. Tomorrow we can see if there are any signs that we’re right</p><p> </p><p><b>Yolanda</b>: Okay, that’s a decent plan. But promise me one of you will be by my side?</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth:</b> Always</p><p> </p><p><b>Courtney:</b> Of course!</p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: fml </p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron</b>: dude I am so sorry for what happened i feel so bad</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: yeah yikes. literally everyone is talking about it. Even the football team from out of state started blabbing about it after the game</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: god</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: what am I gonna do now?</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: i can’t even face her</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: Dude just chill</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: ugh</p><p> </p><p>~,~</p><p> </p><p>The next day was awkward for everyone. Rick actively avoided eye contact with the girls and stayed close to Cameron and Artemis. He knew he couldn’t possibly avoid them forever, which resonated with him as he plopped down into his usual seat in the cafeteria with the girls.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of awkward silence, Beth decided to speak. “Hey, Rick, how was your test?” </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he answered curtly, moving the food on his tray with his plastic fork.</p><p> </p><p>“I have more snacks?” she continued when nobody piped up with anything else. It wasn’t supposed to come out like a question. The looks Courtney and Yolanda snuck at him between bites of their cafeteria meals weren’t helping. Beth pushed her lunchbox towards Rick so he could pick whatever he wanted. Truth was, she packed a heap of extra food, more so than usual, as an attempt to keep him at their table. It might’ve been a bit sneaky, but when he pulled out her bag of carrots, she felt it might’ve done the trick. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled, barely looking up at Beth before averting his eyes to his tray.</p><p> </p><p>Courtney, Beth, and Yolanda all exchanged a look. Rick was barely speaking to them. What were they going to do?</p><p> </p><p>“So, Court, how did your speech go?” Yolanda asked, eying Rick to see if he would perk up and join the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it went well. Really well!” Courtney responded, also sneaking a glance at Rick to see if he would look up.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Rick said quietly, still trying to show support for his friend even though he felt like he was going to die from all the embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Beth, who sat closest to Rick, leaned her head a bit closer. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Rick instantly perked up at Beth’s concerned voice, not just because he felt he had to. He noticed her closer proximity and felt his neck heat up. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said swiftly. “I guess I’m just a bit tired. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth put a hand on his arm. “Did you not sleep well? Is it your uncle?” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes softened when Court and Yolanda stiffened, about to rally to his defence. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he promised. “It’s not that. I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Beth relented, rubbing soothing circles into his arm. “But if something happens, you’ll tell us, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Rick risked a glance toward Beth, basking in the warmth she somehow emitted that made him feel lighter. “I will, I promise.” He turned to Yolanda and felt Beth’s hand drop from his arm. “How are things with your parents, Yolanda?”</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda’s eyes widened in surprise. “Good, I guess. They’re still very reluctant about me going on the trip, though, but at least they signed the permission slip. Thank you for convincing them.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick smiled softly at her. “Glad I could help.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth and Courtney noticed Rick’s smile and exchanged a look that thankfully went unnoticed by Rick. Beth tried to ignore the hurt feeling in her chest as she caught Yolanda’s eye and subtly gestured to Rick. Rick really <em>is </em>in love with Yolanda.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Loverboy Harris!"</em> someone shouted at them, throwing a condom at their table. <em>"Don't forget to wrap it up!"</em></p><p> </p><p>The girls stared at the offensive foiled packet in horrified silence: Courtney, ashy and pale, Beth with burning second-hand embarrassment, and Yolanda, nearly green. </p><p> </p><p>Rick suddenly stood up, almost knocking his chair to the ground. He carelessly flung the condom packet over his head, grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder too. “I have to go, I’ll see you later!” He turned quickly so the girls wouldn’t see his blushing face and rushed out of the cafeteria, ignoring more calls of ‘<em>lover boy</em>’ from the jocks.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Rick disappeared from their sight, the trio turned their attention to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> definitely </em> you, Yolanda!” Courtney whisper-yelled. Beth nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Beth said, even though her heart wasn’t in it. Her slight shift in mood went unnoticed by her friends, though, who were understandably more focused on Rick’s feelings for Yolanda.</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda dropped her head against the table and groaned. “No,” she moaned. “What am I going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Courtney drummed her fingers against her plastic tray. “No idea.” </p><p> </p><p>Beth considered their options. On one hand, Rick hadn’t actually <em>said </em>anything. On the other, it’s not like he was the type to be outwards with touchy feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“You should thank him again,” she suggested. “For the permission slip.” She took a sip of her water, and stared at her lap, frowning at herself. It was a good plan. Why did she almost feel like she didn’t want to share it? “You can talk to him privately and see if he says something to you. Maybe he asked your parents about the trip because he...loves you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll try that.” Yolanda tugged at her braids and groaned. “That boy <em>knows </em> I’m not ready to date again. I can’t <em>believe</em> this.” </p><p> </p><p>Courtney quirked an eyebrow. “You talk to him about that?” </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. “I mean...we text sometimes. About deep stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>“We text too,” Beth piped up, unsure why she was bringing herself into the conversation. “Sometimes I just think he’s aching to talk but doesn’t know how to phrase it in person.” </p><p> </p><p>Courtney nodded thoughtfully. “I don’t really text Rick like that. We mostly talk at the garage or at school.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re little miss pep talk,” Yolanda teased. “He doesn’t want to bring you down.” She ate another mouthful and scooted her chair in, leaning closer to avoid any eavesdroppers. “Beth, wait a minute. We’ve never considered <em> you.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Beth dropped her napkin. <em>“Me?” </em></p><p> </p><p>She stretched her fingers to pick it up from the dirty floor and flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Beth hadn’t even given herself the chance to properly consider Rick being in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>Something twisted in her stomach. Not dread or nausea, the way Yolanda looked when they met up with her at the lockers this morning before school. It was a lighter, sweeping feeling. Like her chest expanded with helium and she was the inside of a balloon.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody has ever been in love with Beth before. She couldn’t even fathom what that must’ve felt like.</p><p> </p><p>Someone who thought the world of her. Someone who wanted to hold her and listen to everything she chatted about. Someone who knew almost everything about her and yet still chose to stay. Someone who wouldn’t get tired or bored of a small infatuation after a few weeks—someone who wasn’t half- brainwashed while acting on it. Someone that wanted her because Beth was whom they loved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rick? Being that person? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beth quickly shook her head and stuffed her napkin into her baggie for the recycling bin. “No, no way,” Beth said in what she hoped was a convincing tone.</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda looked hopeful. “Maybe it is you! You two text a lot, you hang out often, he always smiles at you…”</p><p> </p><p>“He literally does the same things with you,” Beth pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Plus you’re a total catch!” Courtney exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not,” Beth said self-deprecatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Isaac had a huge crush on you,” Yolanda reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>Beth blinked, recalling Isaac’s rather strange crush on her. At least he seemed more mellow now that he’s done with his brief ISA stint. “Yeah, when he was in the ISA. When he was a <em> supervillain. </em>He kept trying to hit Rick with his tuba during that one battle.” She sighed. “I guess I’m only a catch for villains, or at least the children of villains…”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, so are we.” Yolanda thought about Henry and Cameron. Huh, no wonder Rick was so protective of the girls, they seemed to attract villains and their offsprings. “But anyway, it could still be you. Let’s just try to keep an open mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying that to deflect us from convincing you to talk to him about the permission slip,” Beth told her frankly. “It isn’t me.” </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda slumped in her seat. “Ugh. What if he tries to <em> kiss </em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth swallowed her food down the wrong way. She coughed, the wind sailed right outta her pipes and she gripped the table until she wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>“—Fine!” she choked out after Court leaned across the table to nearly shoving her water bottle up her mouth.“—I’m fine!” she promised after a giant gulp. She went looking for her napkin only to remember she had already dropped that to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Beth didn’t <em>want </em> Rick kissing Yolanda. </p><p> </p><p>“Rick is a gentleman, he wouldn’t try to kiss you,” Courtney reassured her friend. “He would wait for you to make the first move. He’s very respectful of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda sighed. “But I’m <em> never </em> going to make the first move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Yolanda,” Beth assured. “We should still try to gather more evidence about this. See how deep his feelings really are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beth’s right. Maybe you can do something and see how Rick reacts?” Courtney suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Yolanda questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Courtney thought while Beth shrugged helplessly. “Oh! Maybe you can let your hair out of your braids? Not just as Wildcat, but as Yolanda. In school! And we can see how Rick reacts!”</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda hesitated. It would be the first time she wore her hair down since… No, she had her confidence back. People now knew better than to mess with her. She had a new reputation. And most importantly, she had friends who she trusted with her life. Yolanda could do this.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll do that tomorrow,” Yolanda agreed.</p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>The moment Rick was out the cafeteria doors, he whipped his phone out.</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: actually no. I can’t ‘chill’</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: sure you can!</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: I really can’t, Art. </p><p> </p><p><b>Cam</b>: okay but do you want to talk about it?</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: no</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: i didn't sign up to be on virtual dr phil</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: ^</p><p> </p><p><b>Cam</b>: rick. the whole school won't stop talking man, and i saw what happened in the caf just now. i just wanna know if you're fine</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: the whole school knows about my private shit</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: i'm not 'fine'</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: i'm just waiting for it to blow over</p><p> </p><p><b>Cam</b>: love doesn’t just blow over Rick</p><p> </p><p><b>Cam</b>: especially when it’s one of your best friends</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: especially when it’s in this damn town</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: also, when did you get so philosophical Cam</p><p> </p><p><b>Cam: </b>ha ha it’s my orphan syndrome </p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis: </b>omg you have gallows humor. </p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: So what should I do? Avoid the topic forever?</p><p> </p><p><b>Cam</b>: no</p><p> </p><p><b>Cam</b>: just be honest with her</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: No, I can’t</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: why the hell not</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: because she deserves better than me</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: it's courtney or yolanda or beth. those dumbass cheerleaders are made for you</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: they're not dumbasses.</p><p> </p><p><b>Cam</b>: see? You love them so much. This isn’t gonna ruin your friendships with them</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: I spent so much time ignoring her before we became friends though.... she’s never gonna feel that way about me. And I don’t expect her to</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: listen here, they clearly love you and whatever happened between you two in the past, that’s it, it's in the past.</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: aight im out</p><p> </p><p><b>Cam</b>: Artemis is right. Whatever happened between the two of you in the past is clearly no big deal to her. Look man, you’ve been through a lot with those girls. You’re always gonna have them in your life</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: I just can’t lose her</p><p> </p><p>Rick stared at his phone for a moment after hitting send, before shoving it into his back pocket. He sighed, letting his head fall back. He really wished he could take it back. Why’d he have to say that? If he had just kept his mouth shut he wouldn’t be in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>Beth broke away from her group of friends to go to her locker before heading to class. She entered her combination and unlocked her locker, bringing her backpack to her side so she could put some unneeded books in. She didn’t notice that someone approached her until he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Beth,” Isaac Bowin greeted, tuba in hand. </p><p> </p><p>Beth looked up, startled. Why was Isaac talking to her? They’ve hardly spoken since Isaac left the ISA. Eying the tuba warily, she spoke, “Hi, Isaac. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Isaac said in an indecipherable tone that Beth really didn’t want to describe as creepy. “I heard rumours about your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth sighed. “Not you too. Look, I don’t know the truth, and even if I did—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, you misunderstand. I already <em>know </em>who Rick is in love with,” Isaac whispered, leaning his face closer to Beth’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Beth was taken back by his words and his increased proximity. “And why are you telling me this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a smart girl, Beth. I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out. The signs are all there.” Beth took a step back. Isaac’s message was weird, especially with that intense look on his face. She didn’t like that ominous tone. Like he <em>knew better</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Before Beth could respond, she heard another voice and approaching footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Beth. Is Isaac here bothering you?” Cameron made his way towards the duo and stood protectively next to Beth, crossing his arms as he looked at Isaac.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all,” Beth said politely. She knew that Cameron wasn’t a violent person, but if he thought one of his friends were in trouble, he wouldn’t hesitate to fight or use his powers.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” He nudged the tuba out of Isaac’s face to look him in the eye with a slight glare. “Are you two finished here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Mahkent, we’re done here. Think about what I said, Beth.” With one last smirk, Isaac turned and swiftly walked away, clutching his tuba protectively.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did he want?”  Cameron questioned with concern. He knew that Isaac used to have a crush on Beth, and wasn’t a hundred percent sure if he moved on. Plus, Cameron got creepy vibes from Isaac and certainly didn’t want him near his friends. Cameron frowned when he saw Beth. “Hey, are you okay? You look shaken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. He said that he knows who Rick is in love with,” Beth lowered her voice. “And that the signs are all there...that I should’ve figured it out. But how could he possibly know? He tried to kill Rick once! They don’t even <em> like </em> each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think the best thing to do is ignore him,” Cameron told her. “Come on, I’ll walk you to class.”</p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda said goodbye to the other two girls as they headed to the garage.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you guys soon,” she called over her shoulder, making her way to the gym. </p><p> </p><p>Once there, she wasted no time. She tossed her bag on the floor, quickly wrapping her hands and sliding them into the gloves. She glared at the bag and got into position. She threw a punch, turning her hips and putting as much power as she possibly could into it. Yolanda ignored her braids flipping over her shoulders as she repeated the process, alternating between her left and right arms.  </p><p> </p><p>For the next hour, the entire world faded away and the only sounds Yolanda heard were her own pounding heart and the punches she landed on the bag. Her mind was free of thoughts of her distant family and school drama. Once her hour was up, she was still pumped from the adrenaline and she didn’t notice Rick leaning against the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for training?” he asked, making her jump. She turned so quickly, her braids whipped around, smacking her in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded as she rubbed her cheek with her gloved hand. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the gloves off. Rick pushed himself upright and began walking over to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard you in here on my way out for training and figured I’d see if you’d like me to help you carry your bags?”</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda felt the blood drain from her face. Damn it. He really was in love with her. <em>Why?</em></p><p> </p><p>Yolanda picked up her duffle, waving him off, only to feel a twinge in her shoulder at the added weight. </p><p> </p><p>Rick noticed immediately, rolling his eyes at her stubborn insistence of handling it. “I got it,” he said firmly, and she let go of her grasp on the handle, defeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…” she spoke, bringing a hand up to fiddle with her braid. </p><p> </p><p>The walk to the garage was filled mostly by an awkward silence. Yolanda didn’t know what to say and neither did Rick, it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>When they were a few blocks away, Rick finally opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Yolanda…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Yolanda kept her eyes trained in front of, terrified to look over at the boy. What if he had a lovesick look on his face? What if he had <em>heart eyes? </em>No. No no no. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry lunch was so awkward. I know you guys probably have heard by now…”</p><p> </p><p>Oh god.</p><p> </p><p>“That I’m—” He almost tripped over his next word, but cleared his throat and tried again. “That I’m in love with one of you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Yolanda cut in with fake optimism. “That thing? Yeah, I figured it wasn’t real. You know how the rumours go around this school.” </p><p> </p><p><em> “No,” </em> Rick said. “That’s the thing. It’s uh...It’s not a rumour.” He took a breath so large Yolanda could hear it from the two meters distance she kept on the sidewalk as they approached the Blue Valley Tires mural. </p><p> </p><p>“Yolanda, it’s true. Actually, the reason why I waited at the school for you to finish is that I wanted to talk about it. You’ve always been someone I could talk to.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh god</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rick was going to tell her. Yolanda’s eyes bugged out, and she curled her fingers into the sleeve of her cardigan, desperately wondering if she needed to start praying for some miracle. </p><p> </p><p>All of Beth’s advice about approaching him about the permission slip and letting him say his piece flew out the window. “You know what? I think we’re going to be late. We should probably get going!” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yolanda! </em> No! Wait!” </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda began speed walking, leaving Rick to scramble after her. She didn’t slow down or glance behind her until she had stepped into the garage. She sighed in relief as her eyes found Beth and Courtney. </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>The girls looked up when the side door burst open and noticed Rick hurry in with Yolanda’s duffle bag slung over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The pair quickly gave Yolanda a look. She shot them a secret <em> Help me! </em></p><p> </p><p>Beth felt her heart drop to her stomach. <em> Rick really is in love with Yolanda, </em>Beth thought, looking down at the textbook in her lap. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why does that sting so much? </em> She fiddled with one of the pages, avoiding Yolanda’s gaze as she plopped herself down between her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Beth.” She glanced up at the sound of Rick’s voice. A shy smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Rick, how was the rest of your day?” Beth glanced at Yolanda out of the corner of her eye, who had begun a lighthearted discussion with Courtney. </p><p> </p><p><em> That’s why he’s talking to you, </em> she reminded herself, closing her eyes. <em> Yolanda’s unavailable. </em>Beth’s eyes snapped open. Was that why he texts her? Because Yolanda’s unavailable? Beth blinked rapidly as she felt tears well up in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>No, that’s ridiculous<em>. </em>She exhaled. Rick is her friend. He talks to her because he wants to talk to her. Not for any ulterior motive having to do with her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you sure? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Beth?” Rick leaned over so his face was in her line of vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry, Rick.” She shook her head. “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said the rest of my day was good. How was yours?”</p><p> </p><p>When he smiled at her, all the concerns she had had a moment before were forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know… It was school.”  She shrugged. “Isaac tried to talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Beth brought her hand up nervously to push her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. “Cam showed up and shut it down quickly, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was sweet, he walked me to class afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was nice of him.” Rick made a mental note to text Cameron and thank him. God, Rick really didn’t like Isaac and didn’t want him anywhere near Beth. “What did Isaac want from you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Beth shrugged. “He just wanted to talk to me about something. It’s no big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“No big deal? That guy had a creepy, obsessive crush on you!” Rick exclaimed, keeping his voice down so the others wouldn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, it wasn’t that creepy and obsessive. You’re overreacting. Secondly, you should know by now that villains and their kids are usually interested in me, Court, and Yolanda. Not to mention that one time when Icicle was interested in Barbara.” Beth shuddered at the thought of the icy villain. She watched Rick’s face to see if he reacted to Yolanda’s name, but he didn’t. He had a look of protectiveness and horror on his face, the one he usually got when it involved at least one of the girls. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Rick said slowly. “You’re right.” The villains and their kids really <em>were</em> romantically interested in Beth, Courtney, Yolanda, and Barbara. And people still wondered why he was so protective of the girls? Why did it have to be the villainous ones who always fell for the girls? </p><p> </p><p>Why did a villain have to fall for <em> Beth</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Logically, Rick knew that Issac was mostly over his crush on Beth. He still didn’t like the guy, but he couldn’t blame him for falling for Beth. Who <em>wouldn’t </em>fall for her? Beth was amazing, it wasn’t surprising that she got a villain and a hero to fall for her. </p><p> </p><p>“I usually am,” Beth said cheekily, trying to push her feelings down. </p><p> </p><p>Rick smiled softly. “Yeah, you are.” His soft expression then morphed into one of concern. “So, Isaac-”</p><p><br/>“Stop it,” Beth said lightly. “There’s nothing for you to worry about with Isaac and me.” </p><p> </p><p>Rick scowled at that.</p><p> </p><p><em> Isaac and me. </em> He knew there wasn’t anything he should worry about. He did. But still. The thought of that kid anywhere near Beth made his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>“He tried to hypnotize you with<em> melancholia brass</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then <em>apologized</em>,” she sassed back.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his tongue, wanting to say more but didn’t want to make a huge scene. Either way, as ridiculous as it was, Rick kind of got a kick out of bickering with Beth, and what with the last two days, it was a refreshing, welcome change from their stilted conversations.</p><p> </p><p>Pat walked in, wiping his greasy hands clean with a rag, ushering the JSA over by his office study. </p><p> </p><p>“If he ever tries anything, though, you’ll tell me?” </p><p> </p><p>Beth placed a hand to her heart, touched he was so concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be the first to know, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick seemed to relax slightly at her words. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>That smile was back and Beth felt a fluttering in her chest.</p><p> </p><p><em> Stop that! </em> She scolded herself. <em> Whatever this is needs to end. He’s in love with Yolanda.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> He’s in love with Yolanda. </em> She repeated those words in her mind. <em> Not you. So whatever stupid thing that’s going on when he looks at you, stop it. </em></p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Training did not go as Pat planned, unfortunately. Beth felt bad as she adjusted Chuck on her head, leaning in to gossip with the girls again over Yolanda’s predicament the moment Rick turned away to tell Pat something. They kept huddling off into their group, consoling Yolanda in her Wildcat suit as she complained over how embarrassed she was. </p><p> </p><p>At this point, Beth didn’t really know what to tell her. She sympathized with the awkward situation, but Yolanda was being a bit ridiculous. Rick was their best friend. They all adored him. Why should they try so hard to make him suffer miserably? Beth <em>knew </em>Rick needed to get his feelings off his chest so they could all move on before it backfired and affected their cohesion as a fighting team. </p><p> </p><p>“So?” Yolanda whispered from their crouched position behind the trees in the forest Pat drove them to. They had played ridiculous musical chairs with the seats in Pat’s truck when he announced they were training outside. All three girls gunning for the vehicle to squeeze into the backseats without giving Rick the chance to even consider sitting beside Yolanda. “What should I do?” </p><p> </p><p>Courtney flapped her hand, perched on the staff, telling Yolanda to be quiet. Motioning to Rick in his Hourman suit, she communicated to them that Rick still had his comms on. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Chuck,” </em> Beth hissed in her softest voice. “Can you mute this convo for just a few minutes? <em> Please?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes, I can technically do that but I do not advise— </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Mute!” she said quickly, cutting him off. She flashed the girls a relieved smile which they returned. “Thanks, Chuck.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Beth said. “Go over what you said happened on your way to the garage one last time.” Maybe it was because Beth simply could not get over the fact Rick was truly in love, but she had such a hard time wrapping her head around what happened. “Did he admit that he just loves us, you know, like how we’re a team, or did he explicitly use the words<em> in love?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yolanda let out a tired groan, repeating what Rick told her on the walk over to the Pit Stop. </p><p> </p><p>Courtney splayed her hands out on the staff, leaning back. “Woah. Am I glad I’m not in your shoes.” </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda lolled her head to her left to glare at Courtney, but it lacked most of her usual intimidating Wildcat heat. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Beth had a hard time saying the same. “So that’s it then,” Beth concluded quietly. “Rick is really really in love with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Her goggles came to life. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Actually, Beth— </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Not now Chuck,” she brushed off, not really interested in hearing his statistical analysis of just how infatuated Rick was with her. He’d probably rattle off his heart rates or decibel scale when he spoke to Yolanda. Maybe he’d even have online texts from the internet Rick had written about her to other people. Like Cameron, or something. She knew he’d been texting him more recently ever since their own messages had started to stall. </p><p> </p><p>Beth wandered off to sit on a flattened rock. She wondered why she never bothered asking Chuck concretely about what he might know about the situation from the moment the rumour came out. </p><p> </p><p>Except, she might know why, deep down.</p><p> </p><p>That once pesky, now full-blown crush. </p><p> </p><p> <em>Beth liked Rick. </em> </p><p> </p><p>A part of her always knew this, on a basic level. Their talks energized her, and she’d found him good looking since...Well, since sort of always. Definitely before he ever put on any form-fitting super suit. He made her laugh. She actively made it her personal mission to make him smile. She even took the extra moments in her mornings to pack or bake extra snacks for Rick to put in her lunchbox and got a flutter in her heart every time their hands knocked together at the cafeteria table when he’d take them without fuss. </p><p> </p><p>And he was an amazing person. An awesome hero. Beth picked at the extra space between the fingers of her Dr. Mid-Nite gloves as Courtney tried to console Yolanda over her existential crisis. She never asked Chuck because she didn’t want to know the truth. </p><p> </p><p><em>Beth</em> wanted to be in Yolanda’s shoes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Beth, I thought you should know that—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> don’t </em>want to hear it, Chuck,” she snapped. “I just don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Beth I understand your frustration, I’m here to simply—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it alone!” </p><p> </p><p>Chuck processed more feed. Beth watched dully as the tabs automatically minimized on her screen. Her goggles shut off completely. </p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Rick: </b>hey, Cam, thanks for stepping in when isaac tried to talk to beth</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron:</b> no worries, Beth’s my friend too. </p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: Ugh, that creep tried to talk to beth? Want me to take his tuba and hit him with it?</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron</b>: violence isn’t always the answer</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: Didn’t he have a creepy crush on her</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: thank you! That’s what i said but beth said his crush wasn’t creepy or obsessive and that i was overreacting! Can you believe that?</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: yes i can because you always overreact when it comes to those girls</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron</b>: you just offered to hit isaac with his own tuba</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: but I wasn’t overreacting, I was being reasonable. Besides, I always wanted to wrestle a tuba player. </p><p> </p><p><b>Rick: </b>anyways, beth said that it was no big deal</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron</b>: really?</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick:</b> yeah… why? </p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron:</b> no reason</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick:</b> Cam….</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron</b>: Yes?</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick:</b> did something happen with Beth and Isaac today?</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: ^^^</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron</b>: uhhh idk if it’s my place to tell</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: Cameron! If he messed with Beth, i have to know! You know that!</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis</b>: you’re being very over protective dude</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron</b>: Fine.</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron:  </b>She told me that Isaac said he knows who you’re in love with and that all the signs are there and she should’ve figured it out. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh shit</em>. Suddenly, everything clicked. That’s why Isaac kept trying to kill Rick when he was with the ISA, back when he had strong feelings for Beth…because he knew that Rick was in love with her and wanted to get him out of the picture. It was disturbing to think that Isaac wanted him dead because of his feelings for Beth, a thought Rick quickly shook away. </p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron: </b>it’s weird he’d tell beth that. Why not court or yolanda</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick: </b>idk? Because she’s got the brain cells?</p><p> </p><p><b>Artemis: </b>did you just diss Whitmore and Montez</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick</b>: because I’m allowed to and you’re not, yes.</p><p> </p><p><b>Cameron: </b>dude you’re really not gonna tell us who it is</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick: </b>uh last time i told you anything the whole school found out Rick Harris has feelings</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick: </b>so that’s a no</p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>Beth sighed as she fell back on her bed after she got home from training. Her goggles were still on her face acting as a source of comfort for Beth. She knew she couldn’t talk to Court and Yolanda about her feelings for Rick, and she sure as hell couldn’t talk to Rick. Chuck was all she had at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chuck?” Beth tried.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes, Beth?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just… hurt over Rick and Yolanda… I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It is quite alright, Beth. I can sense your stress levels increasing, as well as a sudden decrease in serotonin. I understand.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beth slightly smiled. “Thanks, Chuck. I just can’t believe I have feelings for Rick… It’s obvious he’s in love with Yolanda. I wonder if the rest of the school thinks that it’s Yolanda, too. That would be awful for her, she doesn’t want to be the center of attention again.”</p><p> </p><p>In response, Chuck pulled up Twitter on her screen. More specifically, he pulled up the <em> #bluevalleytea </em> hashtag, where high school students often spilled and discussed the latest gossip, rumours, and updates.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>According to these tweets, there seems to be some disagreement about whether Rick is in love with Yolanda or Courtney. It is almost split 50-50.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“So no one thinks it could be <em> me</em>?” Did everyone find the idea of Rick being in love with her absurd? That made Beth feel even worse. </p><p> </p><p>Chuck scrolled through some tweets and highlighted one on the screen:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Any hopeful feeling Beth may have experienced quickly disappeared when she saw the response to that tweet:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Beth’s heart sunk. That tweet, although hurtful, was true. Why would Rick ever be interested in her when girls as incredible and brave as Courtney and Yolanda were there? Honestly, Beth didn’t blame him. Her friends were fantastic, and she loved them so much.</p><p> </p><p>But she wished it was her.</p><p> </p><p>Beth read through the other tweets that appeared on the screen:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Beth’s breathing grew ragged as she read all of the inconsiderate, careless comments about her friends. Chuck was trying to tell her something, but she zoned him out, dragging the strap of her goggles up over the thick of her hair at the back of her head. She shouldn’t have read those tweets. Beth <em>knew </em>that. But a sick part of her brain wanted to squash the silly candle of hope that still flickered on for the possibility things weren't as they seemed. Her heart squeezed in her chest so much she physically felt pain, and that sharp jagged cut of jealousy chipping away at her love for Yolanda drove deeper in her gut.</p><p> </p><p>Beth felt <em>so </em>stupid. </p><p> </p><p>The sob that escaped when she pressed her fists to her eyes startled her, but once her flood of tears started, it couldn’t be stopped.</p><p> </p><p>She left her room when her Kleenex box was emptied to find more in the linen closet when the familiar sound of keys jingled from the front doorway. </p><p> </p><p>Beth turned around as her mother walked into the house, talking to herself under her breath about supper and booking a hair appointment for her new weave. She stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her briefcase when she saw the tear tracks on her daughter’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Beth?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth had never felt such an overwhelming need for her mom. She shoved the Kleenex back into the closet, rushing to her mother. She wrapped her arms around her as she cried in earnest. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Beth!” </em>her mother exclaimed, hugging her back carefully, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Through heaves and miserable sniffles, Beth explained the whole story. Falling for Rick, sitting at the loser table with the girls, the rumours swirling in the halls and on the internet, Yolanda’s refusal to consider him, the way he was obviously in love.</p><p> </p><p>The humiliation was eating her alive. The more she talked about the entire situation, the more mortified she became. Since when did Beth cry over boys? She was sobbing over her <em>best friend</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, I am so sorry this is what you’ve been going through. I had no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth curled her fist into her mother’s lab coat, the way she’d done when she had a scrape over her knee when she was five and eight and twelve.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I just wanted it to be me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Beth made sure to splash lots of cold water on her face in order to remove any signs that she cried herself to sleep. When she saw that her eyes were no longer puffy, she made sure to put on a bit more eyeliner than usual so she would have a decent reason to not burst into tears when she saw Rick. </p><p> </p><p>With one last look in the mirror, Beth walked out of her house to get her bike.</p><p> </p><p>Beth liked biking. Not only did she enjoy the fresh air in her face as she rode down the streets as she got some exercise, but the gliding motion also took enough of her concentration to silence a lot of her crowded thoughts. It was calming and peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>Until a familiar yellow mustang drove up next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Beth!” Rick rolled the window down. </p><p> </p><p>Beth hit the brakes of her bike, startled. She wasn’t ready to interact with Rick yet, it was too early to deal with her feelings for him. “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can give you a ride,” Rick offered. He drove closer to the pavement so he wouldn’t be in the way of other drivers. He leaned over the ledge of his window to wait imploringly, with his kind, handsome eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Beth breathed. She thought about saying no, but she felt guilty. She knew that Courtney, Yolanda, and herself have been keeping their distance from Rick, and from the hopeful and longing manner he held her gaze, Rick knew it too.</p><p> </p><p>Rick just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before the rumor circulated, Beth realized. The girls have been so caught up in themselves that they’ve been excluding Rick from their conversations and interactions. Of course Rick picked up on that, he wasn’t dumb. </p><p> </p><p>How could Beth possibly say no now?</p><p> </p><p>She forced a small smile. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>When she saw Rick’s face brighten, Beth knew she made the right choice, no matter how much things were now secretly complicated.</p><p> </p><p>Rick got out of his car and helped Beth strap her bike to the top of his car. He then opened the passenger side for her before going around to the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Beth said, sparing a glance in Rick’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime,” Rick smiled warmly at her. He noticed how her eyes seemed to pop out more today. “You look nice." </p><p> </p><p>Beth fiddled with the hem of her blouse after buckling in her seatbelt. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The duo fell into a silence as Beth leaned her head against her seat, gazing out her window.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Rick asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Beth responded dully, which did not reassure Rick in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Rick hesitated, not wanting to push her. He felt like he was on thin ice with the girls because of that damn rumour. It was a miracle Beth agreed to a ride with him. But in the end, his concern beat out any insecurities he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay, don’t worry,” Beth said in the same tone, not even looking away from the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened to Chuck?” That was the last time he could remember her looking so disenchanted like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Chuck’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Rick’s heart sunk. He could physically feel Beth slipping away from him and he hated it. He internally cursed Cindy and his classmates for spreading that rumor. Everything was normal before they all knew his business. </p><p> </p><p>Beth absentmindedly played with the rainbow charm on her necklace, an action Rick noticed when he looked at her after stopping at a red light.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure something isn’t bothering you? You always play with your rainbow necklace when something’s on your mind,” Rick finished with a blush, wondering if he sounded like a creep. Beth didn’t look at him, but let go of the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” Beth said curtly, gently tugging on the second necklace she was wearing, a hexagonal rose quartz that hung from a golden chain that hung over her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Rick observed Beth’s actions with an exasperated fondness. Did she really think he would stop being concerned simply because she started playing with another necklace? Rick and Beth used to talk about anything and everything. They used to be so open with each other. Now, she was so closed off. </p><p> </p><p>Something was going on with Beth and she didn’t feel comfortable talking to him about it because of that stupid rumour.</p><p> </p><p>Rick resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel as he drove. This is why he never told her how he felt. He didn’t want to make Beth feel uncomfortable and drive her away. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he relented eventually, knowing he sounded unforgivingly tender. “Just let me know if things change and you want to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth watched him drive into the school parking lot from the corner of her eye. It wasn’t fair for Rick to be so perfectly kind while also the source of her misery. </p><p> </p><p>Once parked, Beth and Rick got out of the car and walked to the front of the school. Beth saw Courtney and Yolanda waving at them, so she gestured to Rick and changed course.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Courtney greeted with a smile when the four teens met in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Yolanda said, looking gorgeous with her long, flowing, wavy hair. Beth smiled back at her, noticing how she avoided eye contact with Rick.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. You look really nice, Yolanda,” Rick complimented with a smile, taking in her lack of braids. It was the first time he saw her with her hair down as herself since the photo scandal.</p><p> </p><p>Beth’s heart hurt again. She looked away for a few brief seconds. God, even a simple compliment made her heart crack. What would happen when Rick got over Yolanda and moved on to another girl who actually loved him back? If Beth even saw Rick so much as <em>kiss </em>another girl, she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it. </p><p> </p><p>Beth had to get over her feelings. She had to move on from him, forget about how he made her feel, and support him no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>She folded her arms and worried her lip. What was going to happen when Rick realized Yolanda didn’t reciprocate? He was going to get <em>hurt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe helping Rick through unrequited love would be a remedy for the pain of her own failed crush. </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda went slightly pale at the compliment and looked down. “Thank you,” she said quickly. “Let’s head inside before we’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda quickly linked arms with Beth and Courtney as they walked to the entrance, with Rick following right behind them. </p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the lunch period, Beth rushed out into the hall to catch Rick by his locker. She spent the first few classes thinking of the best thing to say to Rick. Luckily, she caught him as he was taking a book out and placing it in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>Beth took a deep breath before walking up to Rick, mentally preparing herself to say what she needed to say, no matter how much it hurt. “Hey,” Beth greeted, thanking the forces of the universe that her voice remained steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Beth, are you okay?” Rick asked in concern. Beth still seemed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick’s heart raced. “Okay, well you can talk to me about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s hard to be honest with your feelings<em>—</em>” Beth started before getting cut off.</p><p> </p><p>Rick started to pale. Oh crap, Beth knew, didn’t she? She took Issac’s advice and probably figured out all of the signs that pointed to him being in love with her. Was this his inevitable rejection?</p><p> </p><p>“Beth, I know. I swear I was going to tell you at some point soon<em>—</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Now, it was Beth’s turn to cut him off, ignoring the pain in her chest. Rick was planning on telling her that he was in love with Yolanda? That would’ve made her heart break even more. “Look, I just need you to listen, okay?” She said softly. “I know it isn’t really any of my business, but I think in order for the JSA to move forward as a team, you need to tell Yolanda how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>The colour drained from his face completely. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “—Yolanda?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beth looked taken aback. “I mean,” she said slowly. “Aren’t you in love with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Rick stared at her longer, stunned. </p><p> </p><p>“Rick?” she tried feebly, gripping onto the shoulder straps of her bag. “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>Rick slammed his locker closed, knocking his forehead against the metal and gritted his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Beth watched, extremely confused. He spun on his heel with a pissed off yet determined look in his eyes. Beth startled when he grabbed her hand, tugging her down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Her pulse picked up as she let him lead her through the maze of students.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re ending this shit right here right now,” he said so sternly she almost thought she heard him growl. </p><p> </p><p>They passed by the band kids, Rick scowling as he rushed her past Isaac’s knowing glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you taking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“To our dumbass best friends.”  </p><p> </p><p>Rick nearly shoved Cindy Burman right of his way. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Rick</em>,” she hissed. Their fingers were interlaced. Did Rick <em>realize </em>that? Beth clutched tight to her lunchbox in her other hand, her face on <em> fire</em>. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>When they got to their table in the cafeteria, Yolanda and Courtney looked up from their conversation, then did a double-take.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m in love with <em> Yolanda?” </em></p><p> </p><p>His voice went so loud and shrill, so outwardly baffled and exasperated, the girls jumped, for they never heard Rick sound like that before. </p><p> </p><p>It caught not only theirs but everyone’s attention. The entire lunch room hushed. </p><p> </p><p>Courtney’s eyes fell to their hands. Rick followed her gaze and let go quickly, incredibly flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled to Beth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Courtney said after the longest stretch of silence since the first day they all met. “Aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No!!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>?!” Beth, Courtney, and Yolanda exclaimed, all surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“—But the field trip!”</p><p> </p><p>“—And our deep text messages!”</p><p> </p><p>“—And you carried her bags!” </p><p> </p><p>“Your fighting dynamic in the tunnels!” Courtney hissed out, aware of their audience but stubborn in her conviction.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought her hair looked pretty today,” Beth added in, dejectedly. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s trying to pull a fast one on us.” Yolanda stood up from her seat, splaying her hands over the tabletop to meet his eyes directly. “You told me the rumour was <em> true</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “It <em>is</em>. But it’s not <em> you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t want to kiss me right now?” she quizzed him. Somehow it sounded very threatening.</p><p> </p><p>Rick looked like she had just told him she birthed an alien in his car. “I really <em> really </em> don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda saw the honesty in his absolutely perturbed reaction to the prospect of swapping spit with her and slumped down in her seat with a relieved sigh. “Hallelujah.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth let out an awkward chuckle and raised her eyebrows at Courtney. “Wow, so it’s you!” </p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Courtney yelped, dropping her cranberry juice on the floor and nearly slipping on it as she scooted her chair back to avoid getting splashed. “Rick—I thought we were like...<em>bros?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Rick said under his breath, so damn tired. He grabbed Beth’s hand again, surprising her completely. “No, Beth. Okay? I'm sorry it's all so convoluted. No, it’s not Courtney.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned to the other girls and said as loud as his voice could carry, “I’m in love with <em> Beth</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick held her hand tighter and faced Beth. His heart might go into cardiac arrest from his nerves but he fearlessly looked back at her, searching her face desperately for some sign of comprehension. “I’m in love with <em> you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth dropped his hand, stunned.</p><p> </p><p>The next minute was the longest of Rick’s life. </p><p> </p><p>“Beth,” he pleaded, his heart on the line. “Please say something.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, Beth had no words. Her hands started to shake as she shook her head, scared to even speak.</p><p> </p><p>Beth’s reaction almost broke Rick. “Beth, please…” he begged. “It's you I'm in love with.”</p><p> </p><p> “No you’re not…” she denied feebly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I <em>am</em>. That’s what I was trying to confess to Yolanda yesterday. So I’d have the courage to <em>tell</em> <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what?” she cried. “That you’re in love with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Beth’s legs were going to give out on her. The tears sprung to her eyes as she backed up, finding her usual chair, allowing herself to fall back onto it. </p><p> </p><p>"You’re not in love with me!” she said, almost hysterical. "That's impossible!" </p><p> </p><p>“It's not, because I am!” Rick cried desperately. He longed to reach out to her but was scared she would end up running out of the cafeteria. “I love you! I haven't had anyone to love for a really long time, but with <em>you</em>, Beth, it hit me so hard." </p><p> </p><p>“What do you expect me to say to that, Rick? I know you’re not. You’re just <em>joking</em>,” Beth said, feeling her mental and emotional walls going up.</p><p> </p><p>Rick looked at her, stunned. “You—You think I’m <em> joking</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth let out a humourless laugh. “Yeah, because this can’t be happening, you’re not supposed to like me back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” he demanded. “You’re thoughtful and kind and so smart and incredibly pretty.” He rolled his eyes in spite of himself. “How could I not like you, Beth? You’re literally my best friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t funny, Rick. I <em> get </em>it, you’re trying to prove a point that we shouldn’t obsess over gossip and rumours, but this is a—a, a mean and cruel way to get that message across. You don’t have to <em> pretend!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Beth, that doesn't make any sense!”</p><p> </p><p>Isaac stood up on the table among the band kids, fastening his gigantic marching band hat’s strap under his chin. He blew a long note, silencing the cafeteria after it descended into chaos after Beth’s outburst then stuck his finger out at their table. “Rick isn’t lying. I know for a fact that he’s disgustingly in love with Beth!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down, tuba turd!” one of the jocks jeered, throwing a soda can at Isaac. He blocked it with his instrument. </p><p> </p><p>Artemis jumped onto her own table, her football tucked underneath her arm. <em> “Shut it,” </em> she threatened the jock that threw his Mountain Dew. She glared at the boys. <em> “Shut it or I’ll break your elbows.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Beth,” she continued, yelling halfway across the room. “Bowin knows what he’s talking about! Remember that epic game of hoops, 14-15 on March 19th, third-period gym class? Rick and I were on offence together.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh….” Beth said. “Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you were climbing the ladders for the fitness test. But I was on the line, six seconds before the whistle, seven seconds after picking up the rebound, but I couldn’t make the shot because <em>someone’s—</em>” She glared at one of her teammates, “—tall ass was blocking me. So I passed the ball to Rick.”</p><p> </p><p>She jumped off the table, sending her ball flying with perfect aim—right between Cindy Burman’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that!” she exclaimed, as the room broke out into hollerings. “Smack in Rick’s face! He was too busy staring at you, Beth. The guy’s been a <em> mess</em>, and it’s ruining my game!”</p><p> </p><p>Cameron Mahkent stood up too, crossing his arms with an incredulous scoff. “You knew the whole time it was Beth? And you didn’t tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Artemis said proudly, shrugging her shoulders. “And what about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!”</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Rick cried. “I’m not making this up. I love you, Beth.”</p><p> </p><p>"I..." She sat there speechless with the whiplash of it all. </p><p> </p><p>He gave her a lopsided grin. “I could kiss you if you want proof.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth gaped at him. “Why would you want to kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I <em> love </em>you,” he said for the tenth time. Yolanda and Courtney groaned in unison behind him, unable to take any more of this chaos. </p><p> </p><p>Beth pushed back her chair, standing up. She marched right up to him until she was standing inches from his face. “No?” she said again, still in massive denial. “No, there’s no way—no way that you, beautiful, handsome, caring Rick T—” her breath hitched when he cupped her face, silencing her mid-sentence with a <em> kiss</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Beth trembled into it, clutching the sides of his jacket as he poured all of his feelings into the way he held her and kissed her and—</p><p> </p><p>He broke away, wide-eyed, winded. Awed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that?” she asked in a tiny fragile voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you. God, I shouldn’t have done it like that, I’m sorry, it’s just—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait—You’re <em>in love </em>with me,” she finally realized. </p><p> </p><p>Rick ducked his head, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, not really sure what else to do, flustered. “Yeah. That’s what I’ve been trying to say.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she said. Elation unfurled from its trapped corner of her heart like a sail. She turned back to Yolanda and Courtney who were giving her massive thumbs-ups.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> kissed </em> me.” The gears of her clogged up brain were finally resuming their rotations. “You kissed me!” </p><p> </p><p>“I did. Did you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth nodded, finally meeting his eyes with her brilliant curving grin. “Can we do that again?”</p><p> </p><p>Rick’s face brightened. “Yeah,” he said softly, leaning in and capturing her lips with his. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck as he tugged her closer. Beth felt exhilarated and safe all at once. She felt like she was on an exciting adventure into the unknown but, at the same time, felt like she was <em>home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The two broke apart and Rick let out the deep breath he was holding, relaxing his shoulders. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that for <em> months</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Months?” Beth asked, pulling away. She was certain her pupils were blown. </p><p> </p><p>Rick blushed as he nodded. “Yeah… I thought my feelings for you were obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that the signs were all there, Beth!” Issac shouted from his table triumphantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, Bowin!” Cameron yelled at the tuba player, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Rick shifted nervously. “You… like me back?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth smiled softly. “I like you, but…”</p><p> </p><p>Rick nodded in understanding. “But you’re not <em>in love </em>with me. I get it. Hell, I didn’t realize I was in love myself until I blurted it out in the hallway.” He looked aside to share a meaningful look with Cameron. “I didn’t expect you to feel anything other than friendship for me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe one day?” Beth suggested. “After we date for a while, maybe I will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick perked up. “You want to date me? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, silly!” She bounced on the toes of her shoes, and nearly attacked him with a huge hug, placing her cheek over the fabric of his worn-out t-shirt underneath his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” she breathed. This might've been the best hug of her life. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed <em>you</em>,” he replied. Beth felt his words warm her body all the way down to her toes. “This week was awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>that </em>awful,” she amended after a second. At least, not anymore. She could feel Rick's heartbeat with her face pressed against his chest like this. It raced for her, and that thought alone was insane. Rick was in love with her. Rick loves her. He wants to kiss her and hold her and be with her and there's nothing Beth had to force or do to make him come to that. He picked <em>her.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Yolanda called out jokingly from the table, smirking around her mouthful of bagel sandwich. “I think I got gray hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Courtney nodded, digging into Beth’s abandoned lunchbox for some of her extra cookies. “So stressful.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth pulled Rick back to their seats next to each other, scooching the chair even closer to his than she’d have ever previously allowed. She reached for the bag of cookies Courtney was scarfing down and shook it at Rick. </p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend snacks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he smiled, and their hands brushed at the table for probably the four hundredth time since September. With a leap in her heart, she remembered this was the favourite part of her day.</p><p> </p><p>Rick picked the biggest cookie, then leaned in to kiss her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. It’s definitely her favourite part.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>